Crimson Feelings
by joyrid3
Summary: Kagome is Naraku's prisoner. Crushed by Inuyasha's choice, she faces the enemy alone, but Naraku prooves different from what she had expected. Warning: contains lemon. ONESHOT [NarKag]
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any quotes of the anime/manga I may use. If I did I wouldn't be here writing fanficiton! I'd be out there, cruising in my Ferrari...

**Warning:** Contains lemon, nudity with sexual connotations, intercourse and even foreplay. So if you're not of age, you shouldn't read this.

You have been warned.

Now on with the story!

**Crimson Feelings**

She didn't know how much time had passed since she last saw the light of day. Her hands and feet were no longer responding to her and she had ceased to feel the touch of cold steel binding them. She was so empty and alone and her existence so meaningless that she prayed for death everyday of her long torture.

Naraku's dungeon was dark and damp, the air suffocating with so much evil that she had started to hate every breath. But this could have all been bearable, if only..._if only_ her heart hadn't been shattered. She thought she could have died then...

_Inuyasha sniffed the air, stopping suddenly as his clawed hand grabbed Tessaiga's hilt._

"_Inuyasha?" Came her soft voice as she approached the hanyou's side._

"_It's Naraku." Kikyou informed them, placing a hand on her bow._

_Her words dropped like thunder._

"_Did Kagura tell him then?" Miroku wondered aloud._

"_The new moon..." Kagome spoke, realizing the imminent danger._

"_I'm not human yet, let him come!" Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his sword. Beneath his confident tone lied the awareness of his weakness. The mere fact that he had only smelled Naraku now that he was so close was disturbing._

_Kirara transformed in a wave of fire as Sango's hand clutched on her giant boomerang. Miroku touched the prayer beds on his right arm, although it was highly improbable that he could use the Kazaana. The Saimyoushou followed Naraku everywhere._

_Kagome came closer to Inuyasha, wondering if Kikyou felt the same need. She didn't seem to. The priestess stood a few feet away, her appearance calm and collected, as if she needed no one's protection. _

_And then he appeared._

_Sheltered inside his barrier, accompanied by his detachments, Naraku was here._

_Hakudoushi, riding on Entei, stood on his left, the evil grin looking so out of place for the face of a child._

_Kagura, holding her deadly fan, flanked his right, her expression clearly indicating that she dreaded being by his side._

_Kagome didn't even realize when the fight started. As she looked around with terrified eyes, she saw Sango and Kirara, barely managing to avoid Hakudoushi's attacks as Miroku tried to hold off Kagura's wind blades with his staff, casting bitter glances to the Saimyoushou above her head._

_Kikyou let her holy arrow fly and Naraku's barrier trembled, but didn't brake as he grinned triumphantly. _

_Inuyasha made a futile attempt to slash the enemy, but Tessaiga had also gotten weaker and he landed on the ground, glaring at Naraku._

_And then it happened._

_Two tentacles burst out of the barrier, with lightning speed. One aiming for Kikyou and the other heading in Kagome's direction as Inuyasha's heart screamed in agony. Time seemed to stop for him in that moment and memories started to flash before his eyes._

_A young human girl inside a youkai graveyard, eyes gleaming like the sun as she spoke:  
"But the sword's yours now! All you got to do is believe in it, like I believe in you!"_

_A sudden change of scenery and he saw himself, wounded and human, sitting in her lap:_

"_Back then," he said, "Why were you crying?"_

"_Because...I thought you might die." She answered, looking at him as if it were obvious._

_The same girl, running towards him and enclosing him in her arms:  
"Didn't I tell you never to come back?" he shouted at her._

"_I couldn't help it! I wanted to see you!"_

_50 years in the past, in what seemed to be another lifetime...the same face, yet her eyes were sad and still, under her invincible exterior, she seemed so fragile and alone._

"_Stop saying hanyou over and over again!" he shouted, glaring at her._

"_Then give me your name. And I shall never call you a hanyou again."_

_She was standing in a clearing, the wind playing with her hair._

"_What do I look like to you? Do I look human?" she asked._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I can't show my weakness to anybody. I can't be indecisive or else youkai would use it against me. While I am human, I am not allowed to be human."_

"_Keh! This isn't like you!"_

_She smiled at him sadly and he understood her grief._

_And the last thing he saw with the eyes of his memory was her, a body made out of clay and ash and blood poring out of a horrible wound as her eyes flooded with tears._

"_Why did you betray me, Inuyasha!?" she screamed._

_He opened his eyes and took a high leap, a teardrop falling down his cheeks as he slashed the tentacle aiming at Kikyou._

_In that moment Kagome felt her heart break and, as Naraku's tentacle grabbed her, she didn't feel any pain. Because there was no greater pain. She should have died then, but she didn't and Naraku's tentacle pulled her away from them and into the barrier. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's broken expression as he stood by Kikyou's side._

_Everything went dark._

She opened her eyes to find the same darkness. It was always dark, when she closed her eyes and when she opened them. It was always the same. She didn't know why Naraku was keeping her alive. Probably to make her suffer more. He seemed to enjoy the situation and she hated him for it even more.

Sometimes he would come to her cell, slide the door open and enter the rotten enclosure with a grin on his face.

_His blood-red eyes were the only thing that shined in the darkness and a wave of his clawed hand made the chains that restrained her disappear. He always did that when he came, release her from the chains. Did he think that she would come to treasure his visits this way? As if that moment of fake freedom could ever make her feel anything other then hate towards him._

"_How are you feeling today?" he would ask, knowing full-well the absurdity of the question._

_She kept silent and refused to look at him, realizing his gaze was fixed on her, watching her every reaction._

"_Do you hate me, miko?" she heard his low, deep voice._

_As a response, she finally turned her eyes to him and said nothing, because her look said everything._

_He took in the intensity of her gaze, savoring it as his face drew closer to hers and his clawed hand reached her chin._

"_Good." he said, his claws moving on her frail skin._

_She drew away with a disgusted expression on her face and he smiled as his eyes flashed for a split second and she was in chains again._

She hated his touch, as she hated everything about him. In the first days of her imprisonment, she used to think of Inuyasha and cry. He wouldn't come for her now, he had made his choice. As painful as it was, a small part of her mind had always known what his choice would be and she had always failed to accept it. Now she had no more tears and no reason to live for and yet, she was still alive.

"_If you are thinking of killing yourself..." Naraku had said, pointing to the untouched food and water, "I will kill them all."_

_And for the first time since she had been captured, he could smell fear in her scent._

"_Do not doubt that I can." he spoke firmly._

"_The monk." The fear in her scent grew as he continued. "The taijiya." Her eyes glared at him. "The kit." The breath stopped in her throat. "And Inuyasha." Her heart twisted painfully and she slowly reached for the plate of food._

"_You still love him." Naraku said. "Even if he chose her."_

_He didn't need her confirmation as he continued:_

"_I do not understand you."_

_And surprisingly, she spoke:_

"_You never will."_

The food and water had breathed some life into her and she tried to get up, feeling her body stiff from lack of movement. The chains were long enough to allow her to rise and take one or two steps. Lately, he came to her cell every day.

"_You are her reincarnation. And yet you are nothing like her." he had said, observing her like a predator observed his pray._

"_Is that why you keep me here? Because I remind you of her?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. And she waited for his answer, waited to hear him say she was just a substitute and a bad one at that. _

"_No." Came his answer. "You remind me of no one."_

_She looked at him, astonished. He was the last person she would expect to comfort her and yet, in a strange way, he did._

A part of Kagome's mind realized that she had started to wait for his visit and for their strange dialogues. It was because of her loneliness, she thought. He was the only living being that she could see in this God forsaken place. Kagome was sick of being by herself. When she was alone, all she could see was that last moment, Inuyasha's face as he stood next to Kikyou. Or she would remember their moments together and the serpent of grief would coil back into her heart. She hated Naraku and despised him, but when he was here, somehow she didn't feel that abandoned.

"_Why do you keep me here?" she had asked him once. "Why don't you just kill me?"_

"_I like to look upon you and think that I broke you." he answered with a grin._

"_You didn't." she answered calmly. "He did."_

_And she enjoyed to see the look in his eyes, his crimson orbs narrowing as he acknowledged the truth behind her statement. For the first time, in what seemed like centuries, she smiled triumphantly. And oddly, he smiled back._

"_The time is not lost."_

"_What do you mean?" she wanted to know._

"_I can still break you." he answered._

"_How do you break something that's already broken?" she asked in a mocking tone._

"_You make it whole again." he said._

_She was hit by the revelation his words brought and looked at him in a completely new light. He was different from the way she had thought he would be. He was frighteningly intelligent and profound. Or maybe he was just referring to her heart as the Shikon no Tama. Either way, as he turned to leave and she felt the cold touch of steel around her hands and legs, she looked after him, wanting him to stay. _

_But he didn't._

How many shards of her heart were there to find before it would be complete again? She wondered idly. The memory of Inuyasha's terrible choice still haunted her in her dreams and she woke up full of sweat and crying. Sometimes she would scream too as Inuyasha and Kikyou laughed at her.

Last night it was different.

_A deep fog surrounded their little group as they walked through a thick forest. Everyone was quiet, but that was normal considering Kikyou had just made her appearance and asked to join them. Of course, Inuyasha couldn't be more thrilled and accepted at once as Sango, Miroku and Shippou looked at her with worry. She felt their gazes upon her and lifted her head trying to seem cheerful._

"_Welcome, Kikyou!" she had said, trying to smile._

_And suddenly everything had turned dark. She looked to the sky, terrified, just to see Naraku there, invincible, untouchable and coming for their lives._

_The two tentacles burst out of his body and she screamed, knowing the outcome. But instead of the cold, slimy touch, she felt his warm hand pulling her up, at his side. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, so close that she could feel his heartbeat and it was real. Inuyasha and Kikyou gave her puzzled glances and they seemed so small and powerless compared to him. His clawed hand tilted her chin up to meet his ruby eyes and he smiled at her. Suddenly everything disappeared around them as he descended, still holding her in his arms. And in the nothingness he laid her on the ground as his lips found hers and tasted them._

She had woken up, feeling a little disappointed that it had all been a dream. "What am I thinking?" she scolded herself, suppressing the annoying thought. Almost unconsciously, her hand went to her lips and felt them warm.

"_You have the power to inflict illusions, don't you?" she had asked him._

"_And what if I do?" Naraku wanted to know._

"_Don't you dare...to ever..." she spoke slowly, not knowing if she should directly accuse him. In the improbable case that he didn't do it...it would be embarrassing, to say the least._

"_I will dare whatever pleases me. But in your case, it seems I don't have to." he answered with a grin._

"_He doesn't miss a thing, does he?" she thought bitterly._

"_Go away." she said aloud._

"_Is that what you want?" he surprised her._

_Suddenly he was next to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin and feel his warmth. His head leaned down to her, his mouth almost touching her lips and desire shining in his blood colored eyes. _

"_Is that what you want?" he whispered again and she could feel the words on her lips._

_Then he licked his lips slowly and she caught a glimpse of his fangs, wanting to feel them on her skin even as a small part of her mind screamed that this was terribly wrong. He was the enemy, he was evil, he was...kissing her passionately, pulling her into his arms, devouring her lips hungrily as she abandoned herself to him. His tongue opened her mouth and tasted her completely and she responded, letting her own tongue circle around his as her arms wrapped around his neck, feeling the heavy mass of dark locks that fell on his shoulders. His mouth left hers and started to descend and she moaned deeply as his tongue invaded her ear, tightening her grip around him. When he finished teasing the ear lobe, he went lower and she felt his fangs on her neck, biting the soft skin, sending shivers throughout her whole body. And suddenly he stopped, releasing her from his arms with a triumphant smirk on his face._

_She regained her senses and pushed him away, anger shining in her eyes._

"_How dare you manipulate me?"_

"_I did no such thing. I merely showed you what you really wanted." he answered calmly._

"_I don't want you!" she shouted at him._

"_Even if it was true, it wouldn't matter." he replied indifferently, turning his back on her. "Because I want you." she heard his voice as he closed the door behind him._

And now she couldn't get the memory of that kiss out of her mind. She _felt_ it whenever she closed her eyes and she kept telling herself that he was the reason for all her pain and grief, he was keeping her in this dungeon all chained up like an animal...

But somehow he had eased her suffering too. Was that his desire? Or had he done it by accident? From what she knew about him, he rarely did something by accident. His actions showed a great deal of premeditation as did his traps. Was this a trap?

The days passed by and Naraku still didn't make his appearance. The fact that she had begun to listen to every sound, hoping to hear his footsteps, upset her the most.

"How did he get to me...how can he affect me in such a way?" Kagome asked herself. Inuyasha and Kikyou...they must be happy right now, happy to finally be together. It was only fair, she thought. If Naraku wouldn't have intervened...

"Naraku..." she said to herself almost sadly. Suddenly a though struck her: "What if he's dead? What if Inuyasha or Kouga-kun or Sesshoumaru...he has so many enemies! Why would I feel sorry for his death? Isn't that what I've wanted for so long?" she thought. Kagome wished she could get out of these chains or purify them, but they were somehow enchanted and the room itself was a seal for her powers.

"I want..." she started in her mind, "What do I want? To be free or to see him again? To feel his touch again..._No, not that_!" That was wrong and she would never let him do it again. Would he _want_ to do it again?

"That's not the point!" The logical part of her mind informed her.

Why would he want to touch her again? She was a mess, her once shiny raven locks were now dirty and damp, her uniform was a raggedy mess and she hadn't taken a bath in God knows how much time...Maybe that's why he wasn't coming back. Such odors must be disturbing for a youkai's sensitive nose.

"Hanyou." Her mind objected.

Hanyou...The word itself made her heart bleed.

"Screw all hanyous!" One of her thoughts yelled. And another one presented her an image of Naraku asking "Is that what you want?"

Kagome burst into laughs, noticing that she had forgotten how her own laugh sounded. It seemed to brighten the dark cell she was kept in and breathe some life into it. That was better, she said to herself, deciding to call it a day...night...whatever it was.

That being said, she drifted into the first peaceful sleep of her imprisonment.

After a few hours, which seemed like five minutes to Kagome, the feeling of youki struck, waking her up and she felt the chains surrounding her wrists and ankles disappear. She opened sleepy eyes to see the tall, dark half-demon watching her with his ruby eyes.

"Naraku..." she whispered.

"Come." he said, offering her a hand up.

She cast him a puzzled glance as she cautiously reached for his hand. Naraku pulled her up easily and she tried to follow him, but realized her legs hurt like hell because of the heavy chains. Without a word, he took her into his arms and walked out of the dungeon. He felt so good and warm...she thought, burying her head in the dark locks that fell on his shoulder. And he smelled good, like...winter. The long corridors of his castle seemed endless and she was happy about that. She never wanted him to let go.

But all good things come to an end and so did the corridor as Naraku opened a door, making her bury her head even deeper into the comfort of his dark mane. The light was excruciating after such a long time of staying in the darkness, but the fresh air was a blessing as she inhaled it deeply through his hair and it felt like snow. The sounds she heard were magnificent, birds singing in the sky, the wind blowing through the trees and...water flowing somewhere.

Kagome half-opened her eyes and glanced around, as he carried her forward. It was all so beautiful...The trees were in bloom, the grass was green and all sorts of birds and animals played around. An image so different of what she had seen near his many castles...All life used to be dead...

"Naraku..." she spoke, as he set her down in front of a hot spring. "There used to be no life around your castle..."

"There used to be no miko in my dungeon." he answered, smirking.

"Oh." she understood, glancing towards the hot spring. "So he did realize I need a bath...how embarrassing." she said to herself, blushing.

"You wanted a bath, didn't you?" he asked, making her wonder if he had some sort of mind reading ability.

"I did and I suppose you wanted me to take one too." she said, thinking that the truth was out anyway.

"Why would I care?" came his indifferent question.

"Because! Not bathing for a long time results in...you know why!" she shot, knitting her brows.

"Ah yes, humans do have a foul stench about them." he said thoughtfully.

"Thank you." she answered mockingly, waiting for him to leave already so she could clean herself.

"You don't." he informed her, red eyes piercing through her soul.

"What?" she asked, believing she must have heard wrong.

"You don't." he repeated, "your scent is different."

"What...what does it smell like?" she dared.

He looked at her intensely, before answering:  
"Dew. You smell like fresh morning dew to me."

She gave him a genuine smile and noticed a hunger in his eyes, a sort of need for _something_.

"Well..." she said, not knowing how to ask him to leave.

"Well?" he spoke.

"You should...leave." she said in a low voice.

To her surprise, he started to laugh.

"You're not a child anymore, miko. I see Inuyasha hasn't made you his. I always thought he was a fool." Naraku stated.

Kagome blushed deeply, knitting her brows.

"How...dare you..."

"I dare a great deal. You need a man, not a boy." he cut her off.

She wanted to shout at him, tell him he's no man, but that would probably result in him _showing_ her that he was a man, which was very wrong. Wasn't it?

VERY wrong! The logical part of her mind intervened again.

"If you aren't going to bathe, I'll take you back right now." Naraku's voice woke her up from her inner struggle.

"Why you..." she thought. "Wait a minute...no chains...no dungeon...and no arrows. Crap. Maybe I could do it with my bare hands?" she asked herself, trying to let the purifying energy inside her loose. To her surprise, it actually worked and a ray of purple light shot out of her arm and missed Naraku's neck by millimeters.

"Hah! Very good. Now go away." she thought, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"That's a progress." she heard him saying.

"Leave or I will purify you. I should purify you right now anyway, but I'm giving you a chance." she said firmly.

Instead of leaving, Naraku came closer and pulled her up roughly, enclosing her in an iron grip. He leaned down to the point where their faces almost touched and whispered on her lips:  
"Do it."

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. Was he insane? Well, of course he was, he was Naraku...but did he really want to die now?

The real question is do you _want_ to purify him? That damned logical part of her mind asked.

His claws traced down her hip gently, but they were sharp enough to cut through the fabric and the breath stopped in her throat as she felt her uniform skirt drop to the ground. He bit his lips, taking her in and his tongue descended to her neck, licking it, sinking his fangs into it. Kagome's heart raced as she tried to regain her senses. It was so hard, he felt _so_ _good_, she didn't want him to stop...

"You're so confident because of your barrier, aren't you?" she managed to ask, trying to refrain from moaning.

His head raised and his blood-red eyes captured hers.

"There is no barrier between us now." he whispered as his claws cut off her uniform blouse. Kagome, now in her bra and panties, held his gaze. Her eyes showed a mix of puzzlement, fear and desire.

Naraku leaned and his lips found hers, kissing them, gently at first, as if to reassure her and then more passionately. He licked her soft lips, biting them, sucking them and opening them with his tongue as his hands tightened around her, pulling her into him.

He was fully aroused now, she could feel it and suddenly she _wanted_ him, wanted to be _his_ right now, no matter the consequences. His tongue played with her own, circling around it and sucking it, like he couldn't get enough and she tasted it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kagome didn't even realize when her bra and panties fell off, cut by a razor sharp claw as she undid the folds of his kimono. His body was beautiful, his skin soft and luminous and _flawless_, making his muscles look like iron under velvet. His hands made their way to her breasts and cupped them hard, playing with the nipples as his mouth left hers and started to trail down her neck and collarbone. She moaned as his claw touched one of her most sensitive spots and he pulled her into him as a response. She could feel his errection hard, pressing against her and wondered idly when he fully undressed. A loud moan escaped her when she felt his mouth on her breasts as his hand made its way between her legs.

Naraku smirked, letting her nipple go and raised his head, pinning her with his crimson gaze. His hand teased her slick folds as he kissed her again, roughly, parting her lips with his own.

The next moment, he raised her in the air with one hand, while parting her legs with the other. She felt drops of hot water on her skin, and her mind registered that he had jumped into the hot spring.

Through the vapors she distinguished his eyes, red glowing with lust and she groaned, letting her head fall back. She felt his mouth on her neck and gave a cry as he slid inside of her, invading her virgin body. Kagome screamed again as he thrust forward and backward with fluid movements and his mouth captured her cry of pain. His tongue tasted hers, slowly, reassuringly and she felt the pain lessen, leaving room for pleasure. Drops of blood ran down her legs and into the hot water.

Kagome gasped, breathing hard as he filled her, his rhythm becoming faster and she felt his tongue on her nipples, almost exploding with pleasure. Yes, she wanted him, she felt him and she _loved_ it. Her legs tightened around him like a fist, drawing him in as he moved inside of her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, making a sound of pure pleasure. She had never felt this way before, the pleasure was so intense it was almost hurting her and she needed _more_ of him.

"Naraku..." she moaned, her arms tightening around him as he consumed her. His claws dug into her skin and she cried out into the first orgasm of her life, her body shaking convulsively, opening up before him.

A second after, she felt all his muscles tighten as he thrust deep inside of her with a groan, pressing her body against his and she felt his juice invade her inside. Kagome closed her eyes, resting her head on his neck as he pulled out and laid her into the water. She just stood there, eyes closed, not wanting to open them and see what she had done.

"Afraid?" she heard his amused voice.

She swallowed hard and opened her eyes, seeing him in the water, right in front of her, dark, dangerous and _very_ appealing. And then understanding hit her.

"You...made it whole again." she said in a strangled voice.

He merely smirked, piercing her with his gaze.

"So you could...break it?" she asked, tears flooding her eyes.

"Maybe it would be more useful to me whole." he answered, sinking in next to her.

"Stop talking in riddles! I don't even know if you're talking about me or the stupid jewel!" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Kagome." he said, reaching her chin "I have wanted you from the first time I saw you. I have waited a long time to have you and now I do. You are mine."

"What is he saying? I can't even count the number of times he's tried to kill me!" she thought, looking at him with puzzled eyes.

"Of course, if I couldn't have you, I had to kill you. You were a powerful enemy." he explained, making her almost sure that he could read minds.

"And now?" she thought aloud.

"Now, you are mine." he answered, looking directly into her eyes.

"I can't...I...I hate you..." she tried to say, more to herself than to him.

"Hate...love...they're the same." he answered thoughtfully as she looked into his ruby eyes.

"Now you love me." he continued, getting up.

She wanted to argue with him, yell it in his face that he was wrong, but he wasn't and all she could do was glare at him, letting him see the helpless anger in her eyes.

Naraku smirked and she knew that he understood her every thought, her every feeling. To him, she was an opened book. To her, he was a mystery.

A wave of his hand was all it took for Kagome to find herself in the dark dungeon, chains restraining her.

"After I kill your friends, you will hate me." he spoke again and the breath stopped in her throat as she heard his words.

"But in the end..." he said, turning away from her. "You'll know that we are meant to be. Good and evil need each other."

And with that he left and she listened to his footsteps as he walked down the corridor, stepping on her heart.

**A/N: **I've received such an incredible response to this story and I thank all of you who took the time to give me your opinion!

I've started on the sequel, but it'll take some time until it's ready because I want it to be _good_. Also, I've been real busy with college and exams...and I have one _tomorrow_, damnit! But I promise it'll be worth the wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice**

Hello my dear readers and millions of thanks for your wonderful reviews!

I've just posted the **sequel** to "Crimson Feelings" – it's called "**Crimson Dreams**".

I saw some of you have this story on their alerts list, so I just wanted to let you this way that the story is posted. Since it's a sequel, I preferred to post it as a separate story.

I tried not to disappoint anyone, but constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! So...R&R!

Thanks again for all your support!

Joy


End file.
